Welcome Home
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: What happened when Kendall got home from visiting his relatives in Minnesota. Thanks to waterwicca for writting "Bored and Lonely", 1st chapter of "For The Lovers of Kogan", otherwise this story would not be. Thank You!


Welcome Home

This is my idea of what happened when Kendall got home from visiting his relatives in Minnesota. Basically an extended ending for "Bored and Lonely" by waterwicca. If you don't read "Bored and Lonely", the first chapter in "For The Lovers of Kogan" this story will make no sense. Rated M for a reason. Thanks: waterwicca for letting me post this and for writing such awesome stories. Go read her stories they are AWESOME! On with the story!

The door to apartment 2J swung open and in walked Kendall, his mom and his sister. "Logan, James, Carlos! We're back!" Kendall shouted walking towards the living room. James and Carlos jumped up from the couch to greet their friend and his family but Logan is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Logan? I wanted to ask him something" Kendall asked, looking around the room for the small brunette, his eagerness to see his boyfriend getting the better of him.

"I think he said he was going to get in the shower" Carlos replied, watching with amusement as the blonde looked for the pale boy. He and James knew they were together but wanted them to tell them when they were ready to.

"Ok, I'm gonna go unpack then. See ya!" Kendall shouted as he made his way to his and Logan's room. He closed and locked the door behind him. He was going to have his own little "welcome home party" and Logan being in the shower gave him the perfect idea of how to do so.

He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes except his boxers; he was already half hard as he made his way to the bathroom. As he walked in he was met with one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. Through the fogged glass of the shower he could see a silhouette of Logan slowly stroking himself with his back and his other hand pressed to glass next to him while letting out the most guttural moans and erotic whimpers Kendall had ever heard. He had to brace himself against the door to keep from falling over as Logan started to thrust into his hand and moaned Kendall's name.

"Kendall! K-Kendall, oh please! F-fuck! Kendall! Please! O-oh god! P-please, K-Kendall, fuck me!" Logan pleaded and whined for the lover he didn't know had entered the bathroom and was standing just outside the shower. Kendall couldn't wait any longer; he shoved his boxers off and locked the bathroom door.

Logan's eyes were shut tight, caught up in thinking of the pleasure he would be in when his boyfriend returned, and was so busy thrusting into his own hand that he didn't notice Kendall climb into the shower until his hand was knocked away from his dick and he felt another hand start stroking it quickly. His chocolate brown eyes shot open and he looked up into the lust clouded hazel eyes of his blonde lover with his own desire clouded ones smiling.

"Miss me?" Kendall asked with a smirk, still stroking Logan's dick but looking at him with eyes full of love. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear Logan say it after being away from him.

"S-s-so m-much" Logan stuttered his arms flying to latch around the blonde's neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Logan moaned as Kendall asked for entrance which he gave him without hesitation. As their tongues danced, not really searching for a winner just savoring the moment, Logan sighed happily; pleased at finally having Kendall back in his arms. They were just happy to be enjoying being home and in each other's arms again.

Logan squeaked as Kendall let go of his aching cock, slammed him back against glass and took control of the kiss. Kendall roughly explored the familiar mouth of his brunette lover, mapping out the sensitive spots with ease and moaning when Logan thrust his hips forward in attempt to gain some much needed friction. He grabbed the brunette's hips and roughly pulled him closer grinding back against him, moaning at the friction. It became too much, Kendall was getting antsy and quickly dropped to his knees before Logan. Kendall squirted some shampoo on to his hand to prepare him only to see that he already was.

"Something wrong Kendall?" Logan asked glancing down at Kendall through half lidded eyes and a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what was going through the blonde's head.

"Did you prepare yourself?" Kendall asked him incredulously, glancing up at the brunette with disbelief that his little minx would do something so dirty without his boyfriend there to watch in pure, lustful agony.

"Maybe" the shorter boy answered smirking down at the kneeling blonde.

"Logie, you know that's my job. You better have thought of me while doing it 'cause if not we're ganna have issues" Kendall smirked and began pumping Logan's cock again, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

"N-no one e-else, e-ever" Logan faltered, his logical mind always became hazy when Kendall touched him like this. Kendall brought his hand up Logan's already prepared hole and slowly circled the sensitive area with two fingers before thrusting them into the whimpering brunette.

"O-oh fuck! Kendall!" Logan yelped, the fingers stretching him even more, bringing him immense amounts of pleasure as he started to fuck himself on his blonde lover's hand. He couldn't help the moans and whimpers of said boy's name that were passing his lips along with littered profanity.

"Logie, I don't think you deserve this; the pleasure of fucking yourself on my fingers, you've been a very naughty boy" Kendall said slowly pulling his fingers out only to have Logan's hand shove them back in. Kendall moaned and his cock throbbed at the thought of being enveloped in the heat that surrounded his fingers but restrained himself.

"K-Ke-Ken-Kendall, p-please d-don't. I-I'm s-sorry. I-I m-missed y-you so m-much, I c-couldn't h-help it. I-oh, Kendall!" Logan stuttered, shouted, and whimpered as the blonde began thrusting his fingers in and out of his still tight hole and he let his hand fall onto the glass to brace himself.

"Fuck, Logie, how many fingers did you get in here?" Kendall asked the quivering brunette as he started littering little hickeys all over Logan's thighs reveling in the fact that only he could do this to him.

"T-t-two" Logan stammered as Kendall began to scissor his fingers.

"Logie! You naughty boy! First the naughty words and now this" Kendall gasped, jamming another finger into the tight heat. He removed his hand from the brunette's cock, quickly relaxed his throat and took all of the smaller boy's cock in his mouth sucking like his life depended on it, moaning at the taste exploding on his taste buds. It took all of Logan's strength not to grab the blonde's head and thrust mercilessly into his warm, wet mouth.

Kendall then did the one thing he knew drove Logan wild, he ran his tongue slowly up the length and then sucked on the head ruthlessly. While doing this he jammed in a fourth, only receiving more whimpers and cries of pleasure from the brunette. Kendall hallowed his cheeks and pulled himself off the brunette with an erotic pop and flipped his shaking lover and wiggled his hand as he managed get his thumb in. Only a little more he thought.

"Oh god, K-Kendall, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Logan asked his voice quivering with pleasure.

"You'll see, you little fucking whore" Kendall said as he slipped the rest of his hand in and Logan yelped.

"Oh, Kendallll! Please!" he moaned his voice cracking; he was bracing his arms and forehead against the wall just to keep from falling over and was so close to the edge but just couldn't get off.

"Please what Logie?" Kendall questioned massaging his lover's walls, getting really close to Logan wanted only to move away, and nipping at his hips just enough to make him squirm.

"Anything! Please! Oh my god, fuck, please, Kendall!" he whined and resorted to moaning his lover's name with need.

"You better say it or else…" Kendall enticed pulling his hand out slightly only to have Logan clench around his wrist.

"N-no, no I'll be g-good p-please d-don't s-stop" Logan begged.

"You thought I was gonna stop?" Kendall sneered, rubbing Logan's prostate and sucked on Logan's hip, marking what was his. Logan screamed in pleasure and came hard against the glass wall, Kendall continuing to rub him but a bit more gently and reaching around to pump his cock till he came down from his high. Kendall pulled his hand out and flipped the still panting brunette, placing a soothing kiss on the mark he left. Kendall stood up and as soon as his breathing had calmed Kendall pressed a loving kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. He laid his head on Kendall's chest and sighed. Kendall squirted more shampoo into his hands and began to massage the shorter boy's head. Logan smiled and pulled away to look up at his tall lover.

"I love you, Kendall" Logan smiled leaning to put body wash on his hands to wash his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Logan" Kendall replied continuing to massage the brunette's scalp. Logan began to massage Kendall's chest and shoulders smiling when he felt the muscles tense and jump under his touch. It went on like this for ten minutes, washing each other and sharing loving kisses every so often.

Logan was shutting the water off when he felt arms snake around his waist, a hard on press against the back of his thigh and hot mouth by his ear.

"Hey Logie" Kendall whispered huskily in his ear after the water was off.

"Yeah Kendall" Logan replied turning in the embrace to face his blonde lover.

"I have a problem" He said pulling away from Logan and grabbing his hand. He pulled Logan out of the shower and then turned around to face him. Kendall slammed Logan into the wall with a searing kiss, losing the little restraint he had left. Kendall flipped them so his own back was against the wall.

"Logie, please you have to do something" Kendall whined, grinding his hips against Logan's so he could see what he had done to him. "Please Logie"

Logan smirked at his boyfriend's state and bent down so he could take care of Kendall's "problem". He knew what to do but decided to tease him, so he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the pre-cum gathering at the head of Kendall's shaft moaning as the flavor burst across his taste buds.

"Oooh, f-fuck! Logie please! Oh g-god, L-Logan!" Kendall shouted as Logan took all of him down and sucked, hard. Logan loved how much pleasure he could cause the blonde. Logan pulled back and sucked on the head causing Kendall to let out a guttural moan. Kendall just moaned and withered against the wall and weakly thrust forward into his lover's hot mouth. His moans and whimpers sounding strangely like Logan's name.

"L-Logie! I-I'm…g-gonna, oh god…LOGAN!" Kendall cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back as he came hard, moaning throatily. Logan swallowed it all greedily and pulled off with a pop. He kissed up Kendall's body and stopped at his neck and bit and sucked harshly on his neck marking his blonde lover.

"Come on" Kendall said as soon as he could speak clearly again, pulling Logan out of the bathroom and over to his bed. He threw the pale boy down on the bed and dug in his dresser drawer for something. He produced 2 bandanas from it and strode over to Logan with an evil glint in his eyes. He straddled him and kissed him while binding Logan's wrists together behind him.

"You have been very bad boy Logie and for that you must be punished" Kendall grinned evilly down at the brunette tied beneath him. "Open your mouth" the pale boy did and Kendall tied the other around Logan's mouth so his cries were muffled by the cloth. Kendall began grinding his hips against Logan's causing both to moan loudly at the friction it created and he started leaving a sloppy trail of kisses down the quivering boy's neck stopping to bite down hard on his pulse point making sure to mark what was his so that no one got even the slightest idea of laying a hand on his Logie. Logan's whimpers were muffled by the cloth as Kendall whispered in his ear "Come on, I know you can be louder than that you little whore. Whine and beg for it bitch!" he emphasized the last part with a harsh slap to the pale boy's ass which only made said boy whine and moan louder. "That's it Logie, moan like the whore you are!" Kendall yelled landing another smack on the pale boy only to have him moan into the gag and push his ass back into the touch. Kendall leaned down more and began sucking and biting each of his nipples causing more whimpers to spill from the brunette's mouth. His mouth continued to trail lower, gently nibbling on Logan's slightly pronounced muscles.

Logan would never admit how much he loved it when Kendall did this; tied him up, smacked his ass like he was some filthy whore, and talked dirty to him. He felt so helpless and yet so loved at the same time. The pain felt so good and it gave him a reminder for several days after of their activities making him smile. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself being flipped over and another smack on his rear causing him moan helplessly into the gag.

"You like this Logie? You like it when I hog tie you and talk dirty to you?" Kendall growled lowly in his ear and Logan only whimpered and nodded weakly. "Well then I'm gonna fuck you like the little fucking slut you are!" Kendall yelled pulling him up onto all fours and slammed his cock into the quivering brunette only to earn a pleased scream from his lover. Logan couldn't help but whimper a little at the bit of pain it caused. "That's it, scream my name like a fucking whore Logie. You like it when I have this power over you?" he growled in Logan's ear while removing the gag from his brunette lover remaining still to ebb the away the last bit of pain.

"OH KENDALL! OH YES! OH GOD! FUCK! KENDALL! PLEASE!" Logan's shouts were soon understandable and it gave Kendall the go ahead and he began to slam into him mercilessly. As soon as Kendall untied his wrists Logan leaned down and fisted the sheets tightly in his hands, knuckles turning white. The change in angle caused Kendall to hit his prostate dead on. "OH KENDALL! R-right there! F-FUCK! Right there! Yes!" Logan yelled, loving the feelings coursing through his veins as Kendall continued to thrust into him.

"Logie," Kendall purred as he pulled out causing a dissatisfied whine to come from Logan. Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up to a sitting position on his lap. "Ride me bitch" Kendall growled flipping their positions so he was on the bottom. Logan smiled and lowered himself on to Kendall's cock and smiled as it filled him and moaned as it stretched him and began impaling himself on Kendall's dick. He smirked as the blonde began to thrust up to meet Logan on every thrust and threw his head back in a guttural moan. After a few thrusts Kendall opened his eyes and looked at the brunette with dark, lust-filled eyes.

"Tell me how much you like my big, thick cock in your tight, little ass bitch! Say it!" Kendall yelled flipping them easily so he was slamming into Logan hard on every thrust. Logan whined at having the little power he had being taken away.

"O-oh KENDALL! I l-love having y-your big, t-thick cock in m-my tight ass so f-fucking much p-please! Please! I-I love it, please, d-don't stop!" Logan was turning into a withering mess on the bed beneath Kendall while thrusting back into him with just as much force. Kendall looked down at the brunette loving that only he could cause Logan this much pleasure.

"Oh Logie. You look so beautiful like this" Kendall moaned angling his hips just so that hit his prostate and laced his fingers with Logan's and pinned them beside Logan's head on the pillow and continued to slam into him. Logan just moaned louder and continued to whimper in pleasure.

"Oh Logie, you feel so fucking good! So tight! FUCK!" Kendall yelled thrusting faster at the familiar heat pooling in his groin. He put both wrists into one hand and brought the other down to stroke Logan's pulsing member.

"K-Kendall I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Logan could feel his release nearing fast at the blonde's actions.

"M-me too Logie, cum with me." Kendall stuttered as his own orgasm got closer. Seconds later Logan's orgasm hit him hard, he came with Kendall's name on lips, his cum covering both their stomachs and arched his back pressing himself impossibly closer to Kendall. Feeling the muscles clenching around his dick and watching Logan come unraveled before him, Kendall gave one more thrust and came deep within his brunette lover and Logan's name passing his lips in a low moan.

The only sound was the beating of their hearts and pants as they came down. Kendall pulled out gently and started leaving lazy kisses over Logan's chest gently cleaning it. "I wasn't too rough was I?" Kendall asked Logan as he was coming down from his high and felt a tongue tracing his chest.

"No, it was amazing" Logan replied smiling and closing his eyes; a few moments later he felt the same tongue on his neck working it's way up to his ear.

"Kendall?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied. Logan turned to face him, leaning in to leave lazy kisses on the other boy's neck.

"I missed you" He said leaning back to press his forehead to his boyfriend's.

"I missed you more" Kendall smirked leaning in further to press their noses together, engaging them in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you Kendall Knight" Logan smiled as he laced their fingers together.

"And I love you Logan Mitchell" Kendall said putting his free hand on Logan's cheek. Logan did the same and they shared a loving kiss that made their hearts flutter.

"Goodnight Logie" Kendall said putting one arm around Logan's waist pulling him close.

"Goodnight Ken" Logan said snuggling into the embrace.


End file.
